


Waiting on Words

by Queleesi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queleesi/pseuds/Queleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three years after B.O.O Nico goes out to help build monuments for the Gods. He is haunted by memories of his past and goes to Italy to learn more about his family and past. Title is based on The Black Keys song Waiting on Words. This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. haha. Thanks. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this starts off as Nico trying to get a nightmare flashback out of his mind and learns about a new mission he wants to get involved in with a certain Son of Apollo. I Do Not Own These Characters They Belong To Rick Riordan.

Nico was out for his morning jog. He had to clear his head after the nightmare he just had the a few hours ago. The ocean breeze felt good against his bare sweaty chest. “It was just a dream,” he told himself, “just bad memories from the past.” He released his breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. More often then lately he has been having dreams about his past. His mother and sister celebrating holidays in Italy, playing with friends when he first arrived in the united states, The lotus hotel, living in D.C, and more. Each time a memory comes it sets a pain in his heart. The memories make him feel alone and lost just like it did when Bianca died all those years ago. He knows it is ridiculous to feel that way because the truth of the matter is, he isn’t alone, he is surrounded by love ones. He still thinks it is strange to know that he isn’t alone and that he is wanted. It has been three years since Gaia was defeated, and in those three years he has been accepted, came out, and has tons of friends. He smiled at the thought. He looked at his watch Leo made him a year ago when he got back. His stomach growled at the disappointment. Breakfast wasn’t for a couple of hours. He decides to sneak into the infirmary and take some food from Will’s secret stash of goodies. Will

Just the thought of the beautiful son of Apollo is enough to spread pink across his cheeks. He has gotten better at controlling them when he is around Will thank the Gods. Even though he would have thought it impossible, over the last three years, Will has only gotten more attractive. He has gotten taller, his muscles bigger, eyes bluer, and hair more golden. Nico and Will were best friends. Even though Nico desperately wants to become more than just friends with him, he is afraid of ruining the friendship they already have. In his opinion he thought he didn’t stand a chance with the overly attractive son of Apollo. Sure Nico has grown, gotten a little more color to his skin, and was his proper weight, he didn’t think it was enough. He tries not to think about it often. With a sigh he entered Wills office to grab some ehole grain protein bars. He was on his third bar when heard a cough. 

His heart does a little flutter when he turns to see the blinding smile he knows too well. “You know, I expect you to replace those Death Boy. I just bought a new box yesterday. How am I suppose to enjoy a treat when they are all gone!” Will teased.  
With a chuckle Nico replied, “Don’t get your panties in a twist Sunshine. I will replace them later I was starving.” When he looked up at his face he realized Will was staring at his chest. He saw something in his eyes, was it Lust? Pssh, get that out of your head idiot. You are just seeing what you want. With that thought push aside and cleared his throat, getting the taller boys attention. Will flushed and said “Right what are you doing up this early anyway?” 

A frown set itself on Nico’s face. Will noticed and asked in a low voice, “Was it another dream?” Nico nodded and headed over to the bed he has stayed in time and time again, and sat down. He knew that Will wouldn’t feel better until he told him. The taller boy sat across from him in his chair. He let out a sigh and started telling the other boy what happened. “We were in Venice. Bianca and I were pretending to be pirates in the kitchen while our more baked,” He paused fighting back tears. “I could smell the Sfogliatella, hear the business of the streets below. We were so happy,” as small smile crept on his face. “My mom took a break from everything to play with us, pretending to be a hostage in need of help. Bianca and I fought to rescue her. She let out a joyous laugh as he saved her. She smelled like sweet alyssum and mint. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and her face was covered in flour. She was so carefree and beautiful,” The smile vanished just as fast as I came. “Bianca and I started screaming, and crying. We didn’t know what was wrong; we just knew something bad was going to happen. We heard shouting coming from the other side of the wall where our neighbors house met ours. Our mother tried to calm us down by whispering reassurance that we would be okay. She thought we were afraid of the man shouting at his daughter next door. We could hear him beating her while she screamed in pain. I didn’t know it then but we were feeling her life force leaving. With each beating she was slipping more and more away from this world” He felt the tears running down his face. “We knew it was over before the beating ended. I-It was a p-painful death. W-We felt it, the w-whole thing. She was ra-ra-raped and murdered by her own father. S-she was Bianca’s best f-friend. How can someone who is family do that to you, to anyone? We couldn’t help her at all. I wish,” he let out a sigh, “I wish I could have done something, anything.” He threw his face in his hands While Will pulled him into a hug. “Shh, it is okay. You can’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.” He grabbed the sides of Nico’s face knowing he still didn’t believe him. When his eyes met the blue ones he has come to love, he saw they were wet with tears. “You are not going to feel responsible for what that monster did do you hear me? I simply will not allow it. It is not your fault.” They held each other for what felt like hours. He could have stayed there forever if given the chance. A knock on the door pulled them out of their hug. 

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, Chiron wants to have the head councilors to come to the big house for a meeting. Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso are here to talk about their next step in building monuments. I will go stock the shelves while you guys uh, finish up whatever you were doing.” With that Kayla went on her way.

Nico took a deep breath and headed over to the Big House with Will. 

When they got there he was ambushed in a hug. It was nice to see them after a couple of months. They have been in New Rome building some shrines to minor Gods and Goddesses. In his best Coach Hedge impersonation Leo shouted "Put some clothes on!" Looking down he realized he still wasn't waring a shirt and blushed. Leo tossed him a Camp tshirt out of his tool belt and put it on. it hung tight but he felt better that being topless. He thanked Leo still a little flushed. Jason put a hand on his back and asked if he was alright. Nico cursed in his head realizing his days and nose must be puffy from crying. He told Jason he would tell him later. Everyone looked cranky for having a meeting last minute and early. Even Gemma, the head councilor of the Iris Cabin, who was always friendly and happy looked about as pissed off as Clarisse does when she looses at an activity. "What is this about anyways," She said angry. Chiron cleared his throat and started talking. "As you all know Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso have been in New Rome setting up new monuments. They have made great progress, however they are not done. That being said they plan to start venturing across the sea making monuments around the world. They want to have volunteers to help. Some of the Gods and Goddesses grow impatient because of their lack of monuments." He put up a hand to stop the protests of the Stoll brothers. "I know that it is ridiculous that they grow impatient, but we do not need an angry immortal to deal with. We will need you all to head back to your cabins and ask for anyone above the age of fifteen if they will be willing to help. And No Connor and Travis, if you go you will not be excused from going to school. Whoever goes will be expected to take online courses on the laptops the children of Hephestus and Vulcan made. There will be dangers in it, with monsters to deal with. You will go in a group of three, no more, no less. You will need an artist in every group, and you will need Jason's approval for every piece you make. I need you to relay this to your cabins as soon as possible because you will be leaving in a couple of weeks. I need you to come back with a list of those hwo wish to help. That will be all for now." 

Nico was excited. It will be nice to get out and travel, fight monster. Even if it was for the Gods. He decided he would go and make another new adventure. He looked at Will who was talking to Piper. His heart began to race at the thought of traveling with the boy who he has come to care for so deeply.


	2. Little Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds out if Will will be helping build monuments. Nico Teaches sword fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own theses characters they belong to Rick Riordan!!!

Nico walked out with Jason, Piper and Will out of the big house. "So which projects are you going to do next?" he asked. Piper pulled out a tablet and started reading off the list, "Lets see, we have Harmonia, and Eris," she paused as a grimace grew on her face and mumbled, "that should be interesting." Jason reassured her by putting a hand on her back and saying, "Harmonia I think will be very happy about it. Lets just try to make sure we do not piss Eris off. We do not need the Goddess of chaos causing any problems. Do you guys know if you are going to join us?" He looked between me and Will and smiled.

"I think I am going to. It will be nice to travel and not worry about the world ending," Nico Replied. He looked at Will with hopeful eyes waiting to hear the other boys reply. Will tried not to make eye contact with Nico. As much as he would love to travel with him, he knows he does not have the time. "I uh, I am planning on finishing my bachelors degree online so I can get a head start on Med school." Wills heart sank when he saw the pain in Nico's eyes. The younger boy quickly changed his expression, so that he had a blank face. "I really want to go, there is just so much left for me to do. I'm sorry." Nico wanted to change his mind. He wanted badly to beg will to go with him. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed him.

Luckily Piper broke the silence and said, "It is okay Will. We aren't going to be mad at you if you can't go. We are happy for you. We want you to succeed in school like we already know you will. Don't beat yourself up over it," she finished the last sentence with a little charm speak. "Jason and I need to go talk to a couple of kids, we will see you at lunch." Jason walked away trying to read his younger cousins expression to make sure he was okay. Nico nodded and hoped Will didn't read too much into Jason's face.

"Hey do you think you can help me out are the infirmary today? The new campers that came a couple of days ago still need a little help," Will asked. "I don't know I need to help teach sword fighting and take a shower. If I am not tired I will try to stop by." Wills smile didn't seem to reach his eyes the way it usually does. He almost looks guilty Nico thought. "I will catch you later maybe at dinner if I don't stop bye." With that Nico left Will and headed back to his Cabin.

He laid on his bed and got lost in thought. _I wonder if I can convince him to come do school work while traveling. It is what the other kids will be doing._ Another voice in his head told him, _He already decided not to go. He probably just doesn't want to spend more time around you. Who are you to keep him from doing what he loves. He has always wanted to be a doctor. Going with you would just drag him down._ Nico sighed and decided to jump in the shower. After he was done he went down to the arena to start sword fighting practice. 

He always love practicing with his sword. Though, practicing is different from teaching. It is always strange to have ten plus people listening and watching you. "Alright who would like duel first?" A boy who had been unclaimed stepped forward. He was about eleven, although he was small for his age Nico couldn't help but smile by his courage to step up. "Whats your name?" He asked. "Jamie Cowan." A kid in the back of the group snickered and said, "Hoping you do better this time Cowan? Last time he fought he yielded after the first blow. He is such a coward. Look how tiny he is. He is a runt. No wonder you are unclaimed." Some of the others in the group began to laugh. 

Nico had enough of this boy. "And who are you?" Nico asked with a Scowl. "I am Darren Sterke, son of Ares."

Nico pulled Jamie aside to talk to him. "Jamie are you okay with fighting him? I can give you a few pointers if you want." Jamie looked up at him eyes big and nodded. "Have you ever heard the story of Theseus?" He looked up at the son of Hades and said, "Yes, he is the one who killed the Minotaur in the Labyrinth. But what does that have to do with _him_?

"Well you see, Theseus had help from a seagull. He taught him clever tricks to defeat his opponents. He was smaller than the ones he fought and used it to his advantage. He had to be quick on his feet and clever. When his opponents charged and him, he pulled them down using their force. He out smarted them by using their strengths against them. Have you seen Darren fight before?" Jamie smiled and nodded replying, "He puts all his strength on his right side and has a hard time blocking back handed blows." 

Nico smiled at the kid. He reminded him of himself. "Why don't you get him then little Theseus?"

Jamie smiled and called Darren to come fight. "I can't wait to see you run away and cry again Cowan. Who are you going to run away to?" Jamie looked at Nico and smiled. "I am not going to be the run running away this time. So lets fight asshole." 

Darren charged at Jamie who in one swift movement dodged out of the way. Darren charged again and swung his sword out, down, left, right. Jamie ducked out of every swing. "Fight back you coward!" Darren panted clearly getting out of breath. This time when Darren lunged at him Jamie grabbed his wrist and pulled down tripping him over his foot. Darren went to get up when he saw his own sword was pointed at his throat. He heaved out a curse in greek before standing up and walking away.

Jamie got praise and recognition from the other campers. Nico couldn't help but smile at the boys happiness. He went to go congratulate him on his success when he saw a flash above the boys head. A scale, razor and wings. The sign of Caerus, God of opportunity, luck, and favorable moments. Nico could tell Jamie was ecstatic to be finally calmed. When the campers finally scattered he got a chance to talk to Jamie.

"You did good little Theseus." Nico said with a smirk. "It will be interesting to watch you develop more skills. Soon you will be able to take on the whole Ares Cabin."

"You will still be there to help me right?" Jamie asked. "Whenever I can but I-" Nico was cut off by a hug. Once he real eased the tension in his body he hugged back. Thats when he looked up and saw Darren charging at Jamie with a celestial bronze dagger. Nico didn't have time to pull out his sword or use his powers so he moved Jamie out of the way and got hit on the side. 

Jamie went up and punched Darren in his shocked face knocking him out. He was loosing a lot more blood than he would have thought given by a dagger. he tried to put pressure on the wound but he was feeling week. He began to start falling backwards until he hit the floor. He looked up at Jamie who was holding his hand and crying. Jamie was saying something but Nico couldn't hear him. He tried to tell Jamie it would be okay, that he would be fine if he got help. But the words never came out. 

He saw a couple of Apollo campers come running to him. He couldn't tell who was who. He just saw their scrubs and blond hair. He tried to move but couldn't. He felt his eyelids get heaving. Before they shut he said one word.

Will.


	3. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters. Just the story

Will was furious to say the least. How is it the teacher who wasn't even fighting get stabbed? He is going to find that Ares kid if it is the last thing he does. Then he is going to give Nico a piece of his mind once he wake up. It took three hours, and five healers just to patch Nico up. _How can I let him go help Jason if he is always insisting on being the hero and getting injured. Maybe I can change his mind, take him with me to school. No he would never agree to that. Not even with a Doctors Order._

Will looked down at Nico who was in deep sleep. Over the last few years Nico has gotten taller and more handsome. Puberty did well for the Son of Hades. His jaw was more defined, as were his muscles. He has gotten a little bit of his olive complexion back but he was still pretty pale. In Wills eyes he looks so beautiful when he sleeps. He went to sweep hair out of the boys face when he heard someone come in.

"Will when is the last time you slept?" Kayla asked. "I am fine Kayla, I need to keep an eye on Nico." He rubbed his eyes, he didn't realize the burned from lack of sleep.

"How many times do we have to tell you, that you are not doing any good by him wearing yourself out. You need sleep, don't worry we will watch your precious Nico."

He knew there was no arguing with her. If he didn't give in, then all his siblings would be on his ass until he caves in. "Fine, but you better wake me up when he does got it?" He started heading for the door when Kayla said, "What he doesn't get a goodbye kiss?" 

"Shut up kayla it is not like that." She just rolled her eyes and laughed. 

_______

 

Nico woke in a haze. His body hurt, head throbbing, vision blurry. He could hear people talking in the room. He tried to get up but a sharp pain prevented him. He yelped at the pain in his abdomen. Soon there was a blur of blond hair at his side. His heart fluttered expecting Will. 

"Nico, hey how are you feeling?" Jason asked. When his vision cleared a frown set on his face. He wished he was Will. He mentally slapped himself from the thought. _He is your friend. Don't ruin it dumb ass._

Nico groaned and said, "If I said I am fine would you believe me? How long have I been asleep?" Jason frowned at that and shook his head, "Five Days." Nico sighed. Then everything came back to him. "Is Jamie okay?" 

Jason raised an eyebrow but Piper spoke. "Fine, just worried about you. He is beating himself up, feeling guilty for what happened. The Ares kid had to talk to Chiron. I don't know what punishment he got. Probably got off easier than deserved. What exactly happened."

He was about to speak when they were interrupted by shouting in the hall way. "A day and a half Kayla, What the Hades were you thinking!? He could have needed me or woken up!." Angry footsteps got louder and louder until they reached his room.

"Your up." Will said dumbfounded. A huge smile on his face. Nico tried to hide his blush. Suddenly Wills smile faded into a scowl, "What in the Tartarus happened!? You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking? I want an explanation now!" Nico was getting angry who was he to come yelling at him. He was about to yell when piper stepped in. She put her hands on both of them. "If you too would calm down, Nico was just about to explain what happened. Go ahead Nico." 

He didn't know if it was the charmspeak, or if he was too tired to fight so he went on explaining, "The Ares kid was picking on Jamie. It made me angry. Jamie just wanted to prove himself. He reminded me of myself. I gave him some pointers on how to us your opponent against you. When Jamie won he was claimed. I went over to congratulate him and he hugged me," Nico saw the shocked faces on his friends,"I didn't pull away, I was actually happy. But then Darren came charging at him. I didn't have time to use my powers of grab my sword. so I turned in from of Jamie. Jamie ended up knocking Darren out. I remember falling and passing out. That is about it."

Will put a hand over his and he felt electricity and warmth run though the touch. "That was very brave of you Nico, stupid, but brave." Will Smiled. Nico didn't know if he should thank him or glare at him for calling him stupid. He didn't get a chance to do anything because the hand was pulled away and he was pushing piper and jason out. "I need to examine him, you can come back tomorrow."

Piper frowned and said goodbye while Jason ran back in for a quick hug then left. 

Will stared in Jasons direction with a frown on his face. Nico tried to read his expression but as quickly as the frown came it left. 

"Right so I need to look at the wound." Nico tried to hide his blush but Will caught it. "Aww don't be embarrassed Death Boy, I just need to clean it."

Will went to help him take his shirt off. His hands grazed his sides and sent a chill down his spine. When he looked up he saw Will was just as flustered as he was. 

"Okay lets uh get this bandage off." When they finally came off Will inhaled sharply. "Gods Nico you got lucky we got to you in time. Why do you always insist on being a hero." 

"You think I did it to be a hero. I don't want praise. I couldn't just let him stab Jamie." He was glaring at his friend. Why was he angry over the fact that he help out the kid?

"It is just frustrating how you feel the need to sacrifice yourself. I know you didn't have time to figure out what to do. You just worry me. All of us I mean" 

Will was still working on cleaning the wound but Nico could see the blush on his cheeks.

Nico sighed and said in a whisper, "I didn't mean to scare you guys, I just couldn't let him get hurt." Will stared at him with his intense blue eyes. Nico could stare at them forever but Will pulled away his gaze to wrap Nico back up. 

"So," Nico couldn't think of anything to say "when do you think to can get out of here? I need to start preparing for the monuments trips"

Will stared at him in disbelief. "Are you really in such a hurry to leave," he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice, "You shouldn't even be going you just got injured! What the hell is going to happen when you go? What happens if you get injured or start to fade away?"

"Who are you to tell me I can't go? You aren't the leader of this expedition. For your information I will be with two other demigods so I won't be alone. So what if I am in a hurry to leave? I haven't been on a quest in a long time. There is a whole world out there other than this camp. I don't need you to worry about me." 

"Well its too late I am already worried. I don't think you should go. Not without someone who is a healer." 

Nicos heart fluttered. Would will go with him? "Why don't you just come with me?"

Wills heat sank as he grabbed the boys hand. "You know I can't. I will be in  Med school soon. I won't be able to do both." 

Nico pulled his hand back and rolled over, "I think you should go, I'm tired." He didn't want the other boy to see the tears in his eyes. 

Will was crushed. He wanted badly to go with him, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He left the room but not before hearing the other boy sniffling. 


	4. Release Day for chico Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters they belong to uncle Rick.

Nico was getting impatient staying in the infirmary. Sure it was nice to help out around here, but it sucks to be a patient. The day goes by fast when you are helping patients and talking amongst the Apollo kids. But when all you have to do all day is stare at white walls made brighter by florissant lights the days seem to slow down. At least Will informed him he could leave later today. 

_Will, ugh. What was I thinking asking him to go with me? Of course he_ _didn't._

He groaned and covered his face with his arm. Did he ruin their friendship? Will has kinda been awkward, not making conversation with him other than patient-doctor discussions. Then again he didn't try to make small talk either. Can he fix it? He groaned again. 

"C'mon I am not that bad to be around, I'm amazing." He peeks from behind his arm to see Leo. He decides to sit up. "Hey Leo what can I do for you." 

Since his return from the dead with Calypso the son of Hades has grown quite close and fond of the hispanic ball of fire. They both have lost their mothers and were considered outcasts; though they have different coping mechanisms, they have a unique bond. 

"I was wondering if you would join Calypso and me on this expedition. We will be heading to Europe I know you have showdown traveled all over, and we could use someone who knows his way around." He wiggled his eyebrows while Nico just rolled his eye. "What do you say chico muerte?" 

Nico didn't really have to think about accepting. He knew he couldn't tag along with Jason and Piper because they would need a sculptor. Nico wasn't what you would call an arts and crafty kind of person. Plus Calypso knew how to put Leo in his place. They don't make him feel like a third wheel, unlike being around the other couples. 

"Why not piccolo inferno. When were we planning on leaving?" Nico hoped it would be soon. He has been getting restless without a quest. The only ones he has been doing lately is for his father. They weren't his favorite. 

Leo smiled so mischievously you would think he was a son of Hermes. He even had the elvish features. 

"Oh we leave in a five days maybe sooner. Maybe sooner because Calypso and I have been itching to leave. She is still getting familiar with this whole 'brave new world' thing." 

 

Nico chuckled remembering the time calypso first saw a car. She was astonished for a whole ten minutes.

There was a knock at the door. "I hope I am not interrupting anything but it is time for your last check up. Can you give us a second Leo?"

Sure thing Doc. Don't forget to pack just incase we leave early. Adios Rey Fantasmo." 

Nico rolled his eyes and said, "Ci vediamo presto torcia umana."

Leo put his one hand on his heart, the other leaning against his forehead acting faint and said, "Oh Nico I love when you speak to me in Italian." Nico just chuckled while Leo officially left. 

Will looked between the door and Nico and said, "I still don't understand how you two can be close. I would think you would be at his throat, you guys are opposites."

"Well he can get on my nerves but it seems to work out. You and I are opposites we seem to get along just fine. Though you do get on my nerves quite often." Nico felt relief to be back to their usual selves. Maybe this awkwardness is behind them. 

"I guess that is true. So Ghost Boy on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" Will grabbed his hand taking his pulse. He could feel the electricity going through his touch. _Does Will feel it too? No push that thought away, you will just make the situation worse._

"Maybe a four or a five. Nothing I can't manage. So will I be able to go now?"

Will put his hands over his heart and pretended to look hurt. "Do you really want to get away from me so badly di Angelo?"

_Yes, but only because you make feel this way, and no because you make me feel this way._

"Nah, I would just like to sleep in my own cabin and be able to get back into the regular routine." 

Will laughed and gave him a blinding smile. It sent his stomach in knots. "Well I guess I can understand that. I just need to take off the bandages and you should be free to go." 

Nico pulled off his shirt so Will could pull off the bandage. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He is still a little self conscious about his body, but it  was mainly because Will was touching him. Will was just humming to himself casually. The hands on his stomach was distracting. He was glad when Will spoke up. 

"So what were you and Leo talking about?" 

"Oh, he just came by to ask if I wanted to join his group for the expedition." 

Will stopped humming, and his hands also stopped what they were doing. A half minute later they went back to work. 

"So are you going with him?" Nico couldn't tell but he thought there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah it is going to be Him, Calypso and me. We are heading to Europe."

"Oh, and uh when do you guys leave?" 

"In a five days maybe sooner. He and Calypso wanted to go early."

Again Will paused. "Is that why you decided to go with them? because they were leaving early?" Now Nico knew there was sadness in his voice and a bit of anger.

Nicos voice was almost a whisper, "No, I decided to go with him because he asked me. Plus I don't know anyone else who is going. I don't want to be partnered up with someone I don't know."

Nico looked at his waist and saw Will was already done with the bandage. His hands still on Nico. How long has he been done? He could feel more blood rising to his face. 

He couched and said, "Would it be alright if I put my shirt back on?" Will noticed where his hands were and nico could see his ears getting pink. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nico just gave an embarrassed laugh to try to lift the mood. 

"Well I think your free to go. No sparring for three days. I would also like to have you come in before you leave for you know, medical reasons." 

Nico felt like arguing He needed to spar before the trip. But he can see how upset Will is so he decided to say, "Okay, sure I could do that." He was about to head out the door when he got the courage to say, "Hey since I can't spar for the next few days would it be alright if I helped you out around here? Maybe not so much in the infirmary, believe me I have had my fair share of it this past week. But maybe I can help out out around camp or we could just, I don't know hang out a bit. If you want that is?" Nico wasn't willing to look him in the eyes just yet. afraid of the rejection he might get. Sure Will and him usually hung out but he didn't know if he would be mad at him for leaving so soon. 

"I would love that death boy." Nico looked up and met Wills smile with his own. "Well then Im going to head out then I will see you at dinner." 

See you latter Neeks."

"Yeah yeah see you soon baymax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chico muerte" -Death Boy
> 
> "Piccolo inferno" -Little Inferno
> 
> "Adios Rey Fantasmo"- Bye Ghost King
> 
> "Ci vediamo presto torcia umana"- See you soon Human Torch


	5. Surprise Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Characters belong to Rick Riordan.

There were only a couple of days left before we left. I have spent the last few days helping Will out, and hanging out with my friends at camp. I headed to the dinning pavilion to get a quick breakfast before heading to the infirmary. Jason was at the Hades table already looking like he hasn't slept the past three days. He had dark bags under his eyes. His hair was messy and looked unclean. There was frown lines on his face. His eyes looked foggy and absent. "Hey jace, you look like shit. Are you sure you are a son of Jupiter, because right now you look like you can be my sibling"

"Ha Ha very funny Nico. I have just been stressed with figuring out who gets what monument, which one goes where. It can be stressful." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well if you excuse me I am going to go drown in paper work." I just chuckled to himself and headed over to the infirmary with a piece of toast in my mouth.

Once I got there I did my routine of washing my hands and putting on the only black scrub shirt(Specially made for me). I met Will in his office. "So Solace what is the plan today?" Will spun around with a huge grin on his face. My heart flutter and stomach started to knot. He was wearing a pale yellow v neck that seemed to cling to his body. He was wearing nice jeans and white trainers. I couldn't help but frown. This isn't what He usually wears while in the infirmary. Its almost as if..

"I have a special day ahead of us Death Boy. As cute as you look in your scrubs Im going to have to ask you to change. We are heading to the city for the day. Think of it as our last adventure until you get back." 

I was blushing a little from the 'cute comment' but just nodded. "And how are we going to get there Argus, Jules Albert, or are you going to drive?" Although Will was 18 he only got his license three months ago. Considering the ADHD that comes along with being a demigod he wasn't what you would call a 'safe driver'. Sure he could amputate, perform minor surgeries, and save lives, but when it comes to driving he can be clueless.

I figured since it is just going to be the two of us I will drive." Nico said a silent prayer to his father asking for safety before he went to change out of his scrub. 

I grabbed his new jacket Hazel got him for christmas before he met Will at the Camp car. I loved his new jacket. It was a black Leather bomber jacket. It was specially made by Calypso. There were pockets on the inside to hide his sword in. It had the same concept of Leo's tool belt. He explained it was similar to the T.A.R.D.I.S, bigger on the inside, and it being another dimension whatever that means. 

"You ready Death Breath?" Will asked as he was sliding into the seat. "Ready as I will ever be Sunshine." 

While they were driving will decided to turn up the radio. Some Gods awful pop song came on. Something about a snake not wanting something. It was hard to hear the song with Will singing off key the whole time. I just was laughing. It was going to be hard to be away from him for a long time. He decided to put me out of my misery and put a cd in. It was from one of the movies we watched together Across the Universe. Will has been trying to catch me up on the Songs I have missed the last eighty years. I enjoyed the movie. I really liked The Beatles. Plus the guy in the movie was really hot. Once the song I want to hold your hand came on he couldn't help but sing along. I do not sing often but I was enjoying myself too much. Once the song was over Will reached out and grabbed my hand but quickly put it back on the wheel because he hasn't mastered driving one handed.

"Why don't you sing more often Neeks? Your voice is so mesmerizing." I just blushed and rolled my eyes. "I don't know embarrassment? You know how i fell about sharing things about myself."

Will just shook his head and said "You just never seise to amaze me di Angelo." We finally arrived at Coney Island, or at least that is what Will said it was. It looked like a huge fair by the beach. I have never been to an amusement park before. Hells, I have only been on a ferris wheel once after we first arrived in new york. 

"What do you mean you have never been on a ride before." Will seemed to have been shouting. 

I just sighed. How many times did we have to go over this. "I don't know if you have noticed. But I didn't have the most normal childhood. Sure there were rides in the Lotus hotel but Bianca was too afraid to let me go on any of them." 

He just grabbed my hand and started dragging me along to a ticket booth.

 

*__*__*__*__*

 

WILLS P.O.V

 

How do I always forget he has missed out on the last eighty years. Some best friend I am. The first ride we went on he almost threw up on. I couldn't blame him I should not of forced him to do the more extreme ones first. After awhile he seemed to be enjoying himself. I won him a black Teddy Bear with a Golden Ribbon from a ring toss game. We took photos in a photo booth. We decided to go to check out the side show they had. "As a medical professional I couldn't recommend doing any of these acts."

"I don't think I will be swallowing a sword or sticking hooks through my body any time soon, so I wouldn't worry." 

"Do you think the fire swallower is related to Leo?" I asked

I heard him laugh, Gods, it was more beautiful than his singing. " No, she is much to calm to be related to him. Is it strange to say I am growing an appetite?"

I thought about it. I guess if I were a mortal all these routines would make my stomach turn but I have seem far worse. "Nah Im pretty hungry. come on We can eat the luck I packed at a park not to far from here."

"So we have turkey and avocado or turkey and avocado."

He tapped his chin as if thinking. It is amazing how close we have grown the past few years. It was so hard to get him out of his shell. I wish I could grow closer to him but I am afraid of shattering what we already have. "I think I will go with the turkey avocado." We ate in silence for a bit but I decided to break the ice.

"Are you excited for your trip?" He starts twisting his ring like he always does when he is nervous. "Yeah. It will be nice to get to see the world again. It will be hard though, leaving that is. I will miss everyone."

"I am sorry for the other day. For getting angry. I guess I was just scared of you going and getting hurt, or never coming back."

He pushed my shoulder in a playful way. I knew it was a sign of affection from the son of Hades. "Of course I will come back dummy. Why wouldn't I? This is my home."

I look at him in his eyes. In this light they are like two brown quartz diamonds. I can loose myself in them. I reach out my hand to touch his. I can see a blush creep on his cheeks. It is even cuter now that he has more color to his skin. "I am glad that you consider it your home."

He gives me a smile that makes me want to melt into a puddle. _Get yourself together Solace._ He then starts to ask, "What about you Will? are you excited to start Medic..." He cut off his eyes growing wide and looking behind me. A mischievous smirk comes on his face and he mumbles "Oh you tricky bastard, it worked." I had no idea what he was talking about. I turn around and see a drop dead gorgeous guy standing about twenty feet away. He had dark brown skin close to the same as Hazel. His head was shaven but it was by choice. If I had to guess he was about Annabeth and Percys age. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with what seemed to have a white outlined Jackal, and a Necklace. Over it was a leather Jacket. Black skinny jeans and black boots completed the outfit. I was instantly jealous. It ws then that I realized Nico was standing up. He looked down at me with the same smile offering me a hand. "Come on. I want to introduce you to my uh, friend." 

To say I was confused would be an understatement. Who was this guy to Nico? Why was he looking at Nico that way. Like he knew him just as well as I did, maybe more. I started gritting my teeth. Gods he was even more handsome up close. I wanted to punch him. 

"Hello Nico. I thought I felt your presence. I almost didn't recognize you, you look good." His voice was deep and melodic. I hated it. "I almost didn't recognize you either, you know without being surrounded by a grave yard and all." They smiled at each other like they were sharing an inside joke. "Will this is," the guy reached out his hand and said "Walt" 

Nico raised an eyebrow at this and mouthed Walt like it was the first time saying the name. "I see that everything worked out for you. I am glad. I was worried when you never contacted me in awhile or asked for help. But I can see why." Wait a minute. Did Nico and Him have a thing? I know Nico is gay but seeing him talk so casually with someone I don't know, and know nothing about pisses me off. I can see why he might be Nicos type. He was built like a hero, he even dressed like him for Hades sake. I know I shouldn't upset, it is not like Nico is mine. It just hurts to see him talk so openly to someone I have never heard of. 

"I am sorry I didn't mean to stop talking but you know," He looked at me as if unsure to say anything but Nico just nodded and he continued, "we have had problems of our own." 

"I am glad it was all settled. I am sorry to ask but us meeting is it an accident or do you need help?" Nico asked as if eager to help him. How long has he known this guy?

Walt smiled warmly like he appreciated the offer. "No you have done me enough services my friend. I know if I do need help I can count on you, and you me. Well depending on the situation." His smile got wider. "I am actually just waiting for Sadie, she was in a store when I felt you near by." 

As if on cue a girl about our age started walking towards us. "Oi, why did you start running off? Do you know how long I have been looking for.." Her eyes got wide looking at Nico. She started to speak looking between Nico and Walk , "But but y-you look l-like Anu-."

Nico extended out his hand to her "Hi I am Nico," he then over to walt then back to the girl, "you must be Sadie. I have heard a lot about you. I believe you know my friends. They helped you out with a particular ghost." 

Walt put his hand around Sadie. It was obvious they were a couple. Still I didn't feel my jealousy cool down. "Sadie this is Will." She looked at me for a moment and nodded but went back to looking between Nico and Walt. "Well It was nice seeing you out and about, not stuck in some graveyard." Nico put up his hand in defense because of the scowl on Walts face before continuing, "Not saying they were bad graveyards, Im just saying I am happy your plan worked." 

Walt put his hands on Nicos shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. I felt there could have been steam coming out of my ears. "Ci vediamo di nuovo il mio amico Nico di Angelo. Spero che abbia trovato la felicità che meritavi." Nico blushed at that. Of course this guy speaks Italian what else doesn't he do. What surprised me was Nico giving walt a hug. "Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo Anubis " At that Sadies jaw dropped. Nico just nodded to them both, "Sadie, Walt" 

Nico grabbed arm and started walking away. I had a million questions for him. 

 

*__*__*__*__*

 

Nicos P.O.V

We started heading back to the car. I am glad anubis was able to find a way to be in the mortal world. I know he meant what he said.  _Spero che abbia trovato la felicità che meritavi._

_'I hope you found the happiness you deserved'_

I couldn't help but smile to myself I have a home, a family, and some of the best friends I could hope for. I look over at Will and my smile turns into a frown. He has his hands in his pocket and his head down. He looks almost angry. I thought we were having a good day. I hear him mumbling to himself but i can't make out what he is saying. I put my hand on his shoulder and ask, "Hey are you okay? whats wrong?" He snaps back at me, "Nothing I am just dandy!" 

"Will what the fuck? I know something is bothering with you." 

"I don't want to talk about it Nico!" He walks around the car and slams the door. I stand outside the door in disbelief. What is his problem. Did I do something wrong? 

I get in the car and follow his actions by slamming the door. He hasn't started the car yet, his hands are just gripping the steering wheel tight. 

"Will, I know you are not alright. Did I do something to upset you? Just tell me whats wrong please." I could barely hear my voice. I don't even know if he heard me. I was about to speak but then he answered. 

"It was Walt." What? What did Walt do all we did was talk.

"What about him?" seriously what the fuck? 

Will let out an angry chuckle, "What about him?! Who is he? I know all your friends. You have never mentioned him. You helped him for hades sakes multiple times!! Who is he to you?" Is he seriously jealous of Walt? I can feel my anger rising. Anubis was always kid to me, we are very similar. He had no need to be jealous.

"First of all there is no need to be jealous. Am I not aloud to have friends? Yes I have helped him many times, he has helped me also. As for not mentioning him. There is a reason. It is complicated." 

I could see the redness on wills face from his blush, "I am not jealous! Why is it so complicated? Were you together or something? I do not see what is so Complicated!" 

I couldn't help it I just laughed. I regretted it once I saw Wills face. He was hurt but I was still angry. Sure our alliance with the Romans are great but I can't just let it be known that there are more gods out there. Sure people suspect, but not many know. 

I try to calmly speak, to not upset him, "Look you just have to trust me. It is too complicated to explain. I shouldn't. There is nothing between us. Like I said we are just friends." 

Apparently the calm tactic didn't work because he was still angry. "Trust you seriously? He is in on the secret and not your best friend? Just friends my ass." 

"Fuck you. Im leaving." I got out of the car and started going to the nearest shadow. As it starts wrapping around me I hear him shout "Nico wait!"

I land in my cabin. Fighting the tears coming out is pointless. Laying down on my bed I can't wait to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ci vediamo di nuovo il mio amico Nico di Angelo. Spero che abbia trovato la felicità che meritavi"- See you again my friend Nico di Angelo. I hope you found the Happiness you deserved. 
> 
> "Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo Anubis" -Until we meet again Anubis


	6. Wills Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters.

Wills. P.O.V.

I don't even remember starting the car. I was too lost in thought. I need to get home. What is wrong with me. You know he was just worried about you! "C'mon C'mon I don't have time for traffic!" Gods what am I going to say. What if he never forgives me. You are a dumb ass Solace.

After What feels like hours I finally arrive at Camp. I start racing towards the hades cabin when I am close lined in the throat. I start coughing. Gods it hurts. Jason has his knee on my chest "What did you do Solace!" 

I can't help the tears falling down my face. "Please, I-I need to apologize. I know I fucked up. Please I need to." 

"You don't need to do anything. Leave him alone got it!?" 

Piper puts a hand on jason. I know she is angry with me. "Jace stop. You know he needs to apologize. Nico deserves that at least. Wether or not he accepts it is up to Nico." 

She looks over at me again "You are on thin ice Will." I start for the Hades cabin. **_Bang Bang Bang Bang_** _"_ Nico please let me in."  ** _Bang Bang Bang Bang "_** I know what I did was wrong. Please let me apologize. Please." 

The door opens. What I don't expect is to see Leo. A ball of fire in his hand. I look past him into the dark cabin trying to see nico. I see him sitting in the corner of the bed. "Nico, can I please come in." He just nods and I start to come in. I am so focused on going towards nico I fail to see a fist flying at my face. I am expecting to see leo but instead I see Calypso holding her hand. 

"I will take her to Ice it." Leo says and heads out the door with his surprisingly strong girlfriend. 

A broken nose, black eye, bruised throat and chest, yeah Solace you are doing good for yourself. "Are you okay?" Nico is looking at me with concern. After blowing up at him today I don't deserve that look. He leads me to his bed and heads to the bathroom. He comes back with a wet towel, a small mirror, and ambrosia. "thank you" 

He hold the mirror while I reset my nose. Gods it hurts. He starts to dab the blood on my face and i wince. "Hold still, you are just going to make it worse." I can't help but smile a little at that. He pulls up a chair and crosses his arms. 

I let out a sigh, "I am so sorry for my behavior today. You were right, I-I was jealous. I saw how easily you talked to him and I just couldn't help but feel anger." He just raised an eyebrow at me. "I-I've been trying to be your friend for years, since after the second Titan War. I wasn't successful until I forced you to stay in the infirmary. It took a long time to build up our friendship. I love being your best friend. Just seeing you talk to him with ease, the way you talked was like you were closer than us. If that makes sense. I've been a shitty friend. I don't know what came over me. Well it was jealousy. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I am so very sorry Nico."

I look up at him and meet his eyes. I can't tell what he is thinking. I wish he would just say anything. "I should go. I know I fucked up. Im sorry." I got up to go but i felt his hand on my shoulder. I was expecting him to punch me too. "You are an idiot you know that?" He smiles a little. I can't help but I smile back. I can't help but wrap my hand around him. His body stiffens from the touch but he slowly relaxes and hugs me back. He backs away and sits back down staring at me. 

"He's a God, Walt, that is why it was complicated to explain."

"What do you mean? There is a God named Walt? Is he new?" Don't get me wrong I know a lot about our world but I am sure there isn't a god named Walt. 

I am surprised to hear him laugh. Gods it is beautiful. I can't help but smile, even if he is laughing at me. "No, he is not new. In a new host yes. The new hosts name is Walt. The reason it is complicated is because he is not one of our gods. Do you understand?" 

Not one of our gods? So there are others out there. Are there more demigods. Gods it was hard enough with the romans. I groan and hold me head. 

He just laughed again like he is reading my mind. "How long have you known? Why didn't you say anything? Wait don't answer that, I understand why? If he is a not one of our Gods why are you friends?" He just smiles. 

"He is a child of the underworld. He guides the dead to the underworld, well their form anyway. You can see why we got along. I found out a couple of years ago Before the war with Gaia." He chuckles a little at my shocked expression. "I didn't recognize him in his new host. We look alike. That is probably why Walt wears all the black. Before he was in the host we could have been related. He is a relatively young god so his appearance when I helped him was about sixteen. Trust me nothing happened between us. He and his host are in love with the girl they were with, plus could you imagine me dating someone exactly like me. I would go crazy." 

 I can't help but blush. I made a fool of myself today. I am just happy he seems to be forgiving me. "You should go to the infirmary, or go talk to kayla, your face kind of looks like shit." I start laughing but it hurts my face and throat. "I should sleep too, Leo says we are leaving in the morning." I start heading towards the door. I stop with my hand on the handle to look back. He is already curled up under the covers. I can't help but smile. When I step outside I see Piper and Jason asleep on the porch. 

I cough, they startle awake. "Sorry guys, but the Harpies will be out soon." They just glared and me and looked past me to the door, "He is asleep. Said He needed it because he is leaving tomorrow." I frown. I am still not ready for him to leave. I am just glad we are on good term before he leaves.

I can see the Infirmary light on. i sigh, I hate being the patient.  


	7. Angry Charities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters. Just the Story.

"Jason, I love you and everything, but can you let go you are crushing me." Jason let go of his friend and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Nico I am just going to miss you." Piper rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She went to Nico and kissed him on the cheek. "Just remember to keep in touch okay." He smiled up at her and nodded. It was an amazing feeling having people who cared about you so much. "Have you seen Will yet?" she asked. He could see the frown on Jason's face. His friend was still upset with Will, he could understand that, he just hoped they wouldn't fight again. 

"No I haven't yet. I was just about to head over to the infirmary to find him. I will be back in a bit kay?" They just nodded and he headed on his way. He was about five feet from the entrance when he saw Will coming out. He was a green nurses scrub shirt with shorts and flip flops. How that is sanitary, he still does not know. His smile, was practically blinding with the sun shining on him. His hair was glowing with the rays of the sun hitting it. The sun seemed to be attached to him like a magnet. It was like his father was just put a spotlight on him and said "Look how amazing my son is. Be mesmerized by his beauty." Nico just walked up and leaned against the post opposite of his friend. "Hey Death Breath I was just about to go looking for you." Nico could feel the flutter in his stomach. "Well here I am Solace. I was starting to think you weren't going to wish me farewell." Wills smile wavered for a second but he seemed to get it under control. "C'mon di Angelo you know I wouldn't do that to my favorite patient." Nico chuckled a little before looking up at his friend. "I'm gonna miss you Sunshine." Even though Will was sad he couldn't help but smile wider at that comment. "Can I write to you? I know you are going to be busy building things and fighting monsters but I'm going to need to talk to you," He blushed a little rubbing the back of his neck. "You know to make sure you are health and not over exerting yourself." He was relieved when he saw Nico blush a little and smile. "Yeah I am sure that could be arranged." 

The smile Nico gave Will sent his heart in a frenzy. "Hey Nico, I uh, I wanted to tell you something." Nico frowned at Will. He looked uncomfortable. Nico wanted to know what was bothering him. "What is it?" Will opened his mouth but was cut off by a kid running at nico shouting his name." They both look up to see Calypso, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Chiron heading their way. In front of them running at them was the one who shouted Nico's name, Jamie. He practically tackled Nico in a hug. Nico stiffened out of reaction but relaxed and hugged him back chuckling. He has grown rather fond of the younger camper. "Hey there little Thes, what are you doing here?" Jamie pulled away and rolled his eyes. "I came to say goodbye, Im going to miss you." The boy started to frown but Nico ruffled his hair. "I am going to miss you too, but hey I will be back before you know it." Jamie's eyes widened and said, "I almost forgot, I have something for you!" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver chain, it had to two pendants on it. One was a silver scale and the other was white and grey bird. The boy handed it to Nico and said, "The scale is a luck charm blessed by my father. It will grant you luck if you get in a hard situation. The bird is there because you call me theseus. You said a seagull helped him. It doesn't do anything I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me." The boy was looking down afraid Nico would be upset with the gift. Nico embraced the boy again and said thank you. The boy seemed to calm down after that. 

Leo spoke up getting everyones attention. "Hey we need to head out right now if want to make it to France in three days." Everyone was making their rounds of hugs and exchanging words of goodbyes. Nico got to Will and they both shuffled uncomfortably. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me Will?" Will looked around and saw every one trying to get situated. He was about to say what he wanted to but the words came out wrong. "I just wanted to say be careful." Nico just frowned. "Oh. Yeah I can of that. Even if something happens Calypso will be there." Will was about to speak but found himself with Nico hugging him. Will couldn't help but blush and hug the smaller boy back. Nico pulled away and will said, "Don't forget to write to me Death Boy. I am going to want to hear your adventures. It will be differ-" He was cut off again when Nico kissed him on the cheek and hurried off to catch up to his small group. To say will was in shock would be an understatement. Nico kissed him. sure it was a peck on the cheek but still. He was pulled out of his daze when he heard Nico turn around and said "See you later Sunshine." It was then that Will noticed his hand was on his cheek. 

 

*__*__*__*__*

 

Five months later

 

*__*__*__*__*

 

"What the hell I thought the three charities were suppose to be peaceful? Not get jealous at how one of the  statues is prettier than the other!" Leo yelled over the cat fight that was going on. Nico sighed and went to help calypso go break it up. He could hear the sisters arguing. "Why does Aglaea look more joyful than me? I am suppose to represent Mirth!" Euphrosyne exclaimed. "You are just jealous that Eros loved to spend more time dancing with me." Aglaea said. "Oh you wish a blind man would tell you he loved me best" Thalia finally stepped in. Their voices kept getting louder and louder until Calypso shouted "That is enough!!" The charities turned to look at her. Thalia had Aglaea by her hair, Euphrosyne had Thalia in a headlock and Aglaea had her nails in Euphrosyne arm. "I have had enough of this nonsense. We came her to present to you your shrine. You should be grateful. You need to sort out your misunderstandings calmly. You are deities of cheer, joy, and splendor, so start acting like it!" The girls separated from each other and tried to fix there mess of a hair and tathered dresses. Calypso Leo and Nico were leaving when Euphrosyne said under her breath, "No wonder she is rude look at the pathetic heroes she spends time with. She is just jealous of us." The sisters nodded and agreed with her. Calypso was livid. "These demigods are the reason the world is still here. I love them dearly. Just because you are pathetic excuses for deities doesn't mean you have to take it out on these heroes. If you got your egotistical pretty heads out of your asses you would be able to see that." Nico and Leo looked at each other and nodded. Nico could see the anger in their eyes. He knew there was going to be another fight. We did not need this. He knew Calypso could beat them, but that did not change the fact they didn't need the deities angry with them. Leo shouted and grabbed calypsos hand, "Well it would say it has been nice working with you ladies but I don't think you would agree. Bye!" He reached his hand out and grabbed Nico and he bent the shadows around them and got them back to Camp. 

"Nico di Angelo you take me back there right now!" Calypso yelled. The usual happy goddess was furious. He knew that he didn't want to mess with her. He put his hands up in defense. "I can't you know that. Even if they are bitches we cannot get on their bad side. Especially since they are close to Eros and Aphrodite. You do not want to get on their bad sides trust me." Calypso shot up her hands in the air with a loud ugh and went into the tent. Leo and Nico followed her in. Their tent was similar to the hunters. It was huge and cut off into four sections, two small rooms the main area and a small washroom. Leo headed to calypso and his shared room and Nico headed to his.

He layer down on his small cot and sighed. This was a lot harder than he expected. This was their first statue completed and the whole process was driving him insane. Maybe it was just the fact they had to deal with three gods in one for their first statue. It had been five months of arguments amongst the three gods. a couple of arguments among Leo and Calypso. Fighting monsters. Nico was exhausted. They had two more statues to deal with, thankfully their were both single gods. Nico got up and decided to web chat with Will. 

Nico scrolled through the contacts on the computer and found Wills. He attempted to fix his hair but it was no use. He sighed and clicked call. He frowned when he saw his picture in his webcam video. He looks exhausted and messy from the fight. He stopped looking at it when he saw will on the screen. "Hey di Angelo its been awhile! Whats up?" Nico smiled it was good to see his friend. He missed him dearly. They were only able to talk once or twice a month because of how busy they both were. Will had gone to New york to Med school. So far he loved it but he was always busy. "We presented the statues today, The Charities all fought over who looked better. It didn't go well I had to shadow travel us out of there because Calypso was about to fight them." "Are you okay, you look tired, are you fading? had Calypso checked on you?" Nico just rolled his eyes. "Yes I am okay. I look tired from dealing with the fighting, and no I am not fading. Seriously Will I am fine. I can drink so unicorn drought it you want me to." Will ran his long fingers through his golden hair. Nico couldn't help be notice he looked. He was wearing a nice white vneck and his hair looks like it was just washed. "Yeah I guess that would make me feel better. But I still want you to go see Calypso. Doctors orders." Nico chuckled a little and said, "Okay Sunshine I will. So what are yyou up to?" Will just smiled. "I have been good. Just had a lot of homework to do. I joined a study group here on campus we start tomorrow. I miss you" Nico smiled at that comment.  "I miss you too Suns-" 

From somewhere on Wills end a guy said, "Will are you almost ready to go we have reservations in a half and hour." A boy about a year older than will walked in, He had brown hair that looked like he spent hours on it. He was dressed up in a green shirt and jeans. He was handsome. Nico instantly felt a jealous stab in his heart. "Will looked wide eyed at Nico and blushed. "There you are C'mon we need to get going." He wrapped his arms around Wills shoulders and saw Nico. "Oh hello. Sorry about interrupting you must be Nico, Will talks highly of you." He ruffled Wills hair and continued, "He never said you were so handsome though, I hope I don't have a reason to be jealous Will." Will just coughed and said, "Randy this is Nico, Nico this is Randy, my uh friend." Randy just gave a little chuckle and said, "Oh Will I thought we were past this who friend thing. Well I need to go grab my jacket, but we need to leave. It was Nice meeting you Nico." He closed the door behind him. Nico felt uncomfortable awkward. "Nico, " Nico cut him off with a cough "Well uh I will let you go you look busy. Maybe I will talk to you sometime next month I should go see Calypso." He looked up and saw Will. He looked just as uncomfortable as Nico felt. "Okay I will talk to you so-" Nico pressed the end call and closed the computer. He knew he shouldn't be angry. Will was free to be with whomever he wanted to. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. It was not like Will was his, even if he wanted him to be. He tried to keep his anger down but he could feel the tears coming down his face. He went to his cot and cried himself to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

_He was playing tag with Bianca and his friends in the park. He was glad he made friends already after moving. His best friend and him went into hiding to avoid getting tagged. They were in fits of giggles from being nervous about the approaching kids. Nico grabbed the boys hand and ran off. They tripped over a rock and landed on top of_ _each other. They started giggling at their clumsiness. Nico didn't know what made him do it, but he pecked the boy on his cheek. His friend pushed Nico off of him in shock. Nico didn't think it was wrong. It just felt right. "Why did you do that?" he yelled. The other kids stopped what they were doing and came to see the commotion. "What is wrong Perter?" his older brother who was about the same age as Bianca asked. "He kissed me!" They all looked disgusted. All except Bianca she looked scared. "Are you some homosexual? Get away from my brother you dirty Italian. I don't want you turning him gay." Nico didn't understand, all he did was show affection. "Leave him alone!" Bianca yelled. "You are probably like him aren't you? We will show you what happens to people like you" He started kicking Nico and Bianca screamed. The others just egged him on. He looked up with his tear filled eyes and saw Bianca punch Peters brother with full force. He stopped kicking Nico and he slapped Bianca across her face. "Bianca!!" He could see the blood on her face. She looked at him a small smile on her face because she noticed they were ignoring him. He punched Bianca in the stomach and she let out a scream of pain. He noticed the other kids running away. A older man in a business suit came to check on them. Then he ran after the kids who hurt them. Nico ran to his sister. "Are you okay Bianca?" He asked still crying. " I am okay fratellino. We are safe now." He just weeped into her arms. "Promise me sorella maggiore, we will always look out for each other. I will never let anything happen to you." She just smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I promise fratellino."_

Nico!!! Nico!! Nico wake up its a nightmare!!! He heard a loud slapping noise and felt a pain on his face. His eyes shot open and he saw Leo leaning over him. Before he could ask whats going on Leo hugged him. His dream came back to him and he started crying into Leo's shoulder. Leo just rubbed circles in his back and told him he was safe. He calmed himself down like will taught him. He focused on Leo's breathing rhythms and made his own breathing match his. He finally pulled away. "How did you know something was wrong?" Leo smiled at the other boy and answered, "I couldn't sleep, so I was working on the blueprint for Philotes. I felt it get cold and I saw Calypso's flowers in her pot start dying so I ran in here and you were shouting in Italian. Sorry for slapping you. It is strange doing that, usually I am the one getting slapped." Nico felt appreciation from the son of Hephaestus. "Its okay, I probably wouldn't have woken up without it. So thanks." They got up and headed to the main room in the tent. It was about the size of a small cabin. There was a sofa, a small tv, a kitchenette, and a round dining table. Leo headed to the table which was covered with papers of drawing, crunched up balls of papers, and some of Leo's gadget trinkets. Nico was walking over to join him when he saw Calypso's pot of flowers. It was one of the only things she brought with her. She had been keeping different plants from where they traveled. Neither Leo or Nico were aloud near them. They were like her pride and joy, and Nico killed them. Nico frowned and touched the petals or a once purple now gray flower. and it crumbled under his touch. He heard Leo let out a low whistle and patted Nico's back, "Thats rough buddy, I would say its alright but I think you are just gonna end up like the flowers once she notices. of course, she will forgive you after she is done." Nico wanted to glare at the boy but decided it wouldn't do him any good. He thought back to when he met Pan in the Labyrinth. He focused on Pan, nature, life, and blew onto the flowers. They soon started to bloom and thrive more so when they were alive. He smiled a little and thanked the God that he once knew. He looked up at Leo and laughed. He looked back from Nico to the flowers. "How did you do that?" Nico told him the story about how he met Pan, he didn't share the details about why he was in the labyrinth. 

After Leo went to bed Nico decided to go lay down. He picked up his phone that the children of Hephaestus and Vulcan made each demigod. It had several messages from Will. It had been a couple of months since he last talked to the Son of Apollo. It hadn't been his favorite experience. He sighed and checked the messages. 

**From Will: 1:27am Dec. 23**

/Hey Nico, just wanted to see how you are doing. I don't know what time it is where you are at I hope I didn't interrupt anything. anyways message me whenever you can./

**From Will: 12:00am Dec 25**

Merry Christmas Death Boy! Hope all is well

**From Will: 3:02pm Dec 29**

/What are you guys working on now? Are you having any trouble. Are you okay?/

**From Will: 5:58pm Dec 31**

/I just wanted to apologize for what happened last time we talked. I should have told you about Randy. I mean I wanted to just not like that. Still I am sorry./

**From Will: 12:00 Jan 1**

Happy New Years DeathBoy!

**From Will: 2:43am Jan 15**

/Please talk to me di Angelo so I know you are okay./

 

Nico sighed and replied back to the Son of Apollo

 

Nico: /I am fine Solace. I didn't have my phone on me. We are working on a shrine to Philotes, we have only met her once and she seems really nice, so there should be no problems. Its fine about your boyfriend, it just took me by surprise thats all. I am happy for you./

Will: /Oh my gods thank Gods you replied I was getting ready to Iris message you. I have never heard of her, it is good she is nice, I hope it comes out better than your first one. Are you excited for your Birthday?/

Nico:/She is the goddess of affection and friendship. When we first met us she made us each flower crowns. We then had to dance in a circle holding hands. It was embarrassing but she was really nice and hard to say no to. I didn't even realize how close it has been to my birthday. I don't know if I would say excited, it is just a normal day. I have had eighty+ birthdays one more won't be different./

Will: Gods do you have a picture of that I would love to see it. I keep forgetting you are such an old man. Are you guys at least going to celebrate?/

Nico:/No we didn't get a picture of it. I don't feel like celebrating. You know how I am about attention. we will probably be working anyways like normally./

Will:/That is no fun Nico. You need to go out! Live a little./

Nico:/Dont push me Solace. How are classes going?/

Will:/ They make me want to scratch my eyes out. They are long and frustrating. It is like the professors get together and decide how to slowly kill their students with homework and exams./

Nico:/Hahaha. If you want I could have my father threaten them to go easier on you./ 

Will:/My Hero. haha. No I am fine. I just like to complain and rant to you. You need to come back soon. Are you going to be back in July or August?/

Nico:/I miss your rants. Actually, Leo and Calypso return in July. I am going to head to Italy. I have been having more flashbacks. I want to try to learn about my family history or anything I can. I was planning on spending a year or two there maybe go to school. I have been doing college courses online./ 

Will:/ By yourself? Do you know how dangerous that is? I get why you want to go, I really do but it is still dangerous./

Nico:/I'll be fine Solace it is something I need to do./

Will:/I don't think it is safe Death Boy. Just think about it./

Nico:/I need to go. Leo needs me./

 

*__*__*__*__*

 

Nico walked out to the center of the tent and saw it was decorated with streamers and balloons. At first he was confused and then he remembered what day it was. "Feliz cumpleaños a ti Santo Rey" Leo shouted before glowing into a sphere shaped contraption that made noise. "How old are you now gramps 94? Maybe we should get you a cane." Calypso rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfriend on the back of his head. "I made breakfast. After we are done eating we could get to work. Then we can head to, what did you call it Leo?" She looked at her boyfriend for help. "We are taking him to a club in Amsterdam." Calypso frowned at her boyfriend. "Why would we take him to a blunt instrument. Is this some kind of modern tradition because it sounds ridiculous." Leo just started laughing. "It is not that kind of club, it is a place where people go to dance and celebrate." Calypso and Leo started arguing about stupid modern terminology but Nico interrupted. "Hey, I appreciate everything but we don't have to go out and celebrate I am fine with just staying here all day." He hoped his friends would just let it go. But of course they didn't. "I am sorry Nico but we are taking you out. Besides it will be nice for us to get out for a little while. We never get to relax." Calypso smiled at him. Her boyfriend then spoke up, "Yeah besides even if you told us not to we would drag you. we were given doctors orders to take you out tonight." Leo gave him his mischievous smile and went to eating the food Calypso prepared. Nico looked like he was going to be sick. He was going to have to spend the evening around people he didn't know. He noticed Calypso standing in front of him. She gave him a small smile and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "It will be fine I promise. Now eat before the food gets cold."

They had another meeting today with Philotes today to come up with an idea for the shrine. She was waiting for them in a park. She was surrounded by mortals laughing and talking. They all seemed to be having a good time.She spotted them, excusing herself from her new friends she hurried over to the demigods and titan. Nico thought she was very beautiful. She has her light brown hair flowing to sher shoulders. A flower crown wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes were a piercing green with splashes of gold. They reminded Nico of spring. She wore a flowing long sleeve lace dress that fell to her knees. When she smiled Nico couldn't help but Smile back. "Hello my friends." She hugged each and everyone of them. "It is so nice to see you, I have missed you so. Stay here I have someone for you to meet!" She clapped her hands and hurried off to the group she was with before to pull a boy. He was about three years older than Nico. Nico guessed he was about 6 foot 3, It made him feel shorter at his 5'7 height. He had The same colored hair and Philotes, and same mesmerizing eyes. His shirt was red and had something written in Dutch on it. Nico couldn't help but smile at him like Philotes. He wanted to talk to the boy and become his friend. He was confused for a second. He never meets someone and immediately wants to be friends. It is a process. He looked at the Goddess and she spoke. "This is my son, Edwin Prins, Edwin these lovely demigods are building me a shrine isn't that lovely of them?" He smiled and looked at them all. He smiled at Nico and He felt his heart do a flutter. He was hot and he was looking at Nico in a way that set off Nico's stomach butterflies. "That is very kind of them." Although he was addressing all of them his eyes were still set on Nico. "Come my friends lets sit." she snapped her fingers and they were all wearing matching flower crowns. 

She turned to nico and tssked. "My dear Nico, why do you dress so dark, it is depressing. Just because you are the Son of hades does not mean you have to dress like the shadows." She clapped her hands and said "There. Now you can see how handsome you are." Nico was confused until he looked down. He was in an eggplant colored V neck that complemented the olive skin color he was slowly getting back. His jeans are noe a skinny dark blue jean. His shoes were now light beige TOMS. He was dumbfounded. At least he was still wearing the black leather jacket. He touched the top of his head and he felt sunglasses. They were black and had the words RayBands written on the sides. He was about to  get angry when Edwin spoke up, "Wow I didn't think you could get more handsome." Nico blushed and whispered a thank you. Calypso then said, "Well shall we sit and talk about the shrine?" They all sat down and Edwin sat between Nico and his mother. To say Nico was distracted would be an understatement. He couldn't stop but take glances at the other demigod. He also noticed the boy was doing the same. Nico didn't know if it was the demigods mother or the demigods aura that influenced his friendly courage but he was happy for it. Nico asked "So how have you survived in the world as a Demigod. I mean there isn't another Greek camp other than the one in New York." 

The older boy just smiled, "Well I was born here in America but we moved her when I was three. My father is a therapist for people with PTSD. He also does volunteer work whenever he can. Thats how he met my mom. My mother put me in defense classes and sword training classes from a young age. I prefer not to fight. Although since my mother is a minor goddess not many monsters attack. Plus it helps that she has a small protection spell on me and my other siblings. I am lucky I get to see her so often, I hear other demigods aren't aloud to." Nico felt his lips turn down. "You are very lucky, not many of the demigods I know would have made it without camp, but I am glad you had help." 

Leo said,"He Death Boy, if you two would stop flirting you would notice we are done here. Nico finally looked at the group. They were all staring at him and Edwin. Nico cheeks went pink. Edwin leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You know, you look cute when you are flustered." His blush only deepened. Edwin offered Nico a hand up. Leo noticed how they were looking at each other. "Hey Edwin, today is Nico's birthday, We are planning on going to a club somewhere. We don't really know out way around, how would you like to go with us." Nico didn't know if he should glare at Leo or smile at him. It all depended on Edwin's answer. Nico looked up at the boy with hope. "I would love to." He picked up Nico's hand and kissed it. "I will see you tonight Nico." with that him and his mother left.  

 


	9. Nico's Birthday Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot.

NIco, Leo, and Calypso got back to the tent around noon. Nico couldn't get Edwin off his mind. _Would it be considered a date tonight even if it was Leo who invited him? He seemed to be interested in me. Don't get your hope up yet, you don't want to jinx it._ The small group all sat at the table and started making a list of what they would need for the sculpture. They came to the decision to small statue of her, with a flower crown, reaching out with a friendly face. Leo immediately started drawing out on his tablet, using photos he took of her. Calypso starting writing down a list of all the supplies they would need, after she figured out everything she said goodbye and headed back to town. Nico was artistically challenged. He was more of the fighter in the group. He wished he could help out more but he knew he would just mess it up. The couple didn't seem to mind though. Not having anything to do he decided to do what people his age were best at, he explored the internet. He found a mythomagic site and began to play. He was on a winning streak when a video call was coming in from Will. 

He opened up the call. "Hey Death Boy Happy Birthd-. Are you wearing a color other than black?" Nico looked down at his shirt. He began to blush. "Uh yeah Philote said I dressed too depressing, being the goddess of friendship and all things happy she took it upon herself to give me a make over." Will was staring at him strangely. Nico couldn't quite place his expression. He coughed to get Wills attention. He saw his friend on the other end blush. "Does it look that bad? " Will looked at him in shock. "No! no you look great." he blushed again. Leo came behind Nico, "Hey Will!! how's it going? Why did you ask Will if you look bad everyone already told you, you look nice. Though you looked even better with your cute little flower crown, it brought out the purple on your shirt." Will and Leo just laughed, While Nico tried to look intimidating. "Please tell me you got pictures this time of you in the flower crown." "Sorry Solace maybe next ti-" Leo cut him off, "Actually I took many photo's of little Nico here with his flower crown I will send some." Nico Glared at the Demigod, how dare he take photos of him. He knew Will got them because he heard him laughing. "And when exactly did you take these photos? I don't remember you taking any." Leo looked afraid for a second but then he had that smile that said I am up to no good. "Well you wouldn't have been able to notice me taking photos because you were preoccupied with Edwin. I took them while you guys were flirting and checking each other out. You guys were too cute." Nico tried to glare at the son of Hephaestus but he just ended up blushing. He noticed Will was quite. He had been laughing seconds before. "Isn't he just the cutest Solace?" Will looked up from his phone and stared at the two demigods. Nico could tall something was bothering the older boy. Was it Edwin? Will forced a smile and started talking. "You do look cute Death boy, Philote looks like she knows what she is doing. You should keep the new look. Who is this in the photos?" Nico grabbed Leo's phone to see the photos. There was one of him when he first got a makeover he looked flustered, but he had to admit he did look good in the colored clothes. When he saw the next couple he couldn't help but blush. There was one of Him and Edwin smiling at each other sitting on the grass hands almost touching. Another was Nico biting his lip and Blushing looking away from Edwin, who was smiling at Nico. The last one made his blush deepen, but he couldn't help the small smile on his face. It was of Edwin kissing Nico's hand and Nico smiling like an idiot. He looked up at Will and noticed he was still waiting for an answer. "That is Edwin, He is Philote's son. She introduced him to us today." Will was still staring at the photos, Nico wanted to know which one he was looking at. "Oh, he is handsome." Nico just gave a weak nod. Leo with his big mouth decided to speak up. "Yeah he is also Nico's hot date for tonight. Isn't that right Nico?" Nico was ready to kill his friend but lucky for him his girlfriend saved him. "Leo you get your big hot head out here and help me with all this stuff!" Leo just smiled, "Be right out there babe. Bye Will I will talk to you soon!" With that Leo was saved from the clutches of the Son of Hades, for now. Nico felt painfully awkward. What was he going to say? Luckily, or unluckily Will spoke up first. "So he is your date for tonight?" Nico gave him a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess. I don't know, it wasn't really established. We needed help going to a club and he is going to be our guide so I don't know if it is technically a date." Will just nodded. Nico could tell he felt just as awkward as him. "So how is your day so far Sunshine?" Will let out a sigh, "Well it hasn't been that great. I got up late so I didn't get to class on time. While I went to get coffee some stupid mortal ran into me and I got drenched in it. But on the plus side I smelt like Vanilla Spice Latte all day. And now I get to talk to my best Friend." Nico couldn't help but return Wills smile.

The group of demigods continued their conversation for hours, talking about old stories, telling jokes, and embarrassing each other. They stopped talking when Calypso got up and went to the tent entrance. There stood Edwin. He was wearing a white vneck that was semi tucked into his blue skinny jeans. The gold spots in his green eyes popped out with his tan leather jacket. He looked gorgeous. "Nico," Leo said, "Your hot date in here." Nico just rolled his eyes. "Its not a date Leo he is just being nice enough to take us." Oh gods He was walking towards Nico. "I would like this to be a date if you don't mind. I would be honored to take you out." He pulled his hands behind his back and presented a bouquet of black roses to nico. Nico was about to thank him when he heard a cough from his computer. He turned and blushed. He didn't even realize that Will was able to see Edwin. It is an awkward feeling. Seeing both of his crushes before him. "Uh, Will this is Edwin son of Philote, Edwin this is Will Son of Apollo." Edwin's eyes got wide. "Oh Gods I should have know you already had a boyfriend. I didn't even ask. I'm so sorry. Of course you had a boyfriend look at you." Edwin looked at Will, "You are a very lucky man Will." Nico just gave out a laugh and both boys look at him. "Edwin calm Will and I are not together." Edwin let out a sigh of relief "Oh okay, thats a relief, I though I embarrassed myself. So are you ready to go Birthday boy?" Nico looked up at his handsome date, "Yeah I will meet you guys outside." Edwin gave Nico a smile and nodded, he then turned his attention to Will "It was nice meeting you Will, maybe we could meet formally next time." Will just glared at him and mumbled a response that sounded like yeah I can't wait. Then Edwin headed outside. Nico turned is attention to Will. "Hey I need to go. Would it be okay if I video call you later tonight?" Will just gave him a small smile. "Yeah that sounds good. Have a good time tonight. I will let you get to your date." He said the last word like it was hard for him to say. Nico just looked at his friend a questionable look. He wanted to ask him about it but Will ended the call. _What has his toga in a twist?_  

Nico felt awkward walking down the streets towards the club. There were women dancing in windows. His inner 1930's morals were shocked. It seemed like this street was lasting forever. He saw a line of people waiting outside a building. There was loud music playing that confused the Son of Hades. Lights of all different colors were shining outside into the night. The joined the end of the line. "I am really glad I was able to join you all tonight." Edwin said, although he was addressing the group he was focused on Nico. "No problem man, you seem like a cool dude. Plus we couldn't just leave my bro Nico here dateless on his birthday." Nico just rolled his eyes at Leo. Gods he can be so annoying, but he still cared for him. He did not however forget about the photos he took. Nico felt a hand going around his waist and froze, "No we couldn't have that," Edwin said. He then Whispered in Nico's ear, "Is this alright I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Nico didn't trust his voice to not crack so he just nodded. After waiting 45 minutes they still have only moved a couple of feet. "He Death Boy do you think you can shadow travel us inside? By the time we get to the front of the line it is going to be time to leave." They got out of the line and headed into an ally. He first wrapped the shadows around Calypso and sent her to the girls bathroom. After, he grabbed Leo and Edwin's hands and moved them to the mens room.  The only one that was in there was a drunk mortal barley able to stand up while peeing. He did a double take of the boys who just popped into the bathroom and then fell. Nico looked up at Edwin afraid that he would be creeped out by Nico's powers. Instead he was met with a huge grin. It was beautiful and inviting, but it still wasn't Will's. "That was amazing." He said while squeezing Nicos hand. They met Calypso outside the restrooms and proceeded to find an empty booth in the corner. Edwin and Leo went to go grab them drinks and food, because he was the only one who spoke Dutch, and he needed a hand. Calypso started talking to Nico, "So how are you enjoying Edwin'c company so far?" Nico couldn't hold back his blush. _Gods Nico keep it together you are the Son of Hades, Ghost King, get yourself together._ "Uh, good I guess. He is really nice, just like his mom." Calypso just smiled at him. "Good he better be nice to you or he will have to be put in his place." She put a hand on his, "We care about you, we just want you to be happy." He gave her a reassuring smile and she squeezed his hand. "What the Fuck Death Boy, we got you a man, are you hitting on my woman?" Calypso just rolled her eyes. "How many times must I tell you. I am not anyones woman, I am not a property." Leo just scooted into the booth and put his arm around her. "I know baby cakes I was just goofing around." 

They ended up buying some alcoholic drinks that tasted like candy. Nico loved it. It was so sweet he thought Will would nag at him about cavities. They also hand these little tiny cakes. "I have to warn you," Edwin started, "These are special cakes." Leo just started laughing. Calypso and Nico didn't understand. "what is so special about them?" Nico practically  shouted because of Leo's laughter. "What he means Nico, is that there is marijuana in these cakes. They get you high." Nico looked in shock at the little cakes. How could something that looks so cute and delicious have drugs. "What does it do to you?" Edwin just smiled at him, "It doesn't do anything bad. They just make you feel happy, and relax. You don't have to eat them if you don't want to." Edwin popped one in his mouth. He was followed by Leo who was trying to convince Calypso into eating one. She finally gave in and ate one. Nico looked at them and they didn't seem too out of it. He shrugged and ate one. It tasted like a gooey chocolate cake. He thought it was amazing. He was about to reach for another one before Edwin stopped him. Trust me, you don't want to eat another one until it settles in. He was confused, but he was about to find out what it meant.


	10. Nico's Birthday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters, just the story.

"Can I interest you in a dance mr. di Angelo?" Nico looked up from his drink and met warm green eyes. He didn't trust his voice to not crack so he nodded. Nico was greeted with Edwin's smile. The Smile made him want to trust the demigod, like they have known each other for years. He knew it had to have been a trait from his mother. Just like the way the Aphrodite children made you want to love them with their looks. They made their way to the dance floor and Nico's nerves caught up to him. His body went rigid. "Relax," Edwin whispered in his ear. "Dancing is easy, you just move with your partner, its fun." Nico gulped and looked up at the boy. Edwin just gave him a reassuring smile. "It doesn't matter if you make a fool of yourself. Everyone does once in awhile. Even if you do, you will never see these people again. Plus once the cake kicks in, you will feel better." Nico let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. Edwin grabbed both of his hands and started moving them both around a little bit. Nico's body was still rigid but he was slowly unwinding. Edwin started to step closer and closer until his hands were on the younger boys waist. Nico went rigid again but as soon as it came it stopped. His body loosened up and felt weightless. All his worries went out of his mind. He couldn't even think about why he was nervous. He looked around him and saw all the other people in the club dancing. They all seemed happy and carefree. Nico for some reason felt the same. Something he hasn't felt for years. It was not something that usually happened to Demigods let alone children of Hades. The thought made him bust up laughing. He realized what he did and looked up at the older boy who looked at him in surprise. Then he was laughing because he tried to stop laughing. "What is happening to me?" The older boy just laughed a little with him, "That would be the cakes. I should have warned you more, especially if you have never done it before. How do you feel Nico?" Gods he could have melted at the sound of his name coming out of his mouth. How did he feel? He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. His limbs didn't feel like his own. They felt so light and pain free. Nothing could bother him. He felt happy. "I feel fantastic." The other boy just smiled, "I'm Glad" They started moving again swaying to the music. Nico couldn't help but smile at the fact, he wasn't nervous about the closeness. 

Nico looked around him to take in his surroundings. The lights seemed to grow brighter adding energy to the room. He could feel the beat of the music pulsing through his body like a heart beat. He saw Calypso and Leo to his right. Leo was dancing making Calypso laugh at the new age modern dance. He was glad they were enjoying themselves. He was brought back to focus when he felt thumbs brush against his sides on his hips. He looked down and realized the thumbs belonged to Edwin. The older boy just looked at him sheepishly and pulled his hands away. "Sorry did I cross a boundary? I can stop." Nico couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He was glad he at least didn't blush. He however couldn't control his stuttering, "N-no, thats okay. It u-uh kind of f-felt nice." The younger boy then grabbed the older ones hands and pulled them back. Nico didn't know if it was the cakes, the drink, or the presence of Philote in her son, that gave him the courage but he was glad to do it. He felt the thumbs graze his sides sending s shiver up his sides. Nico again revealing in his courage wrapped his hands around the older boys neck, gliding his fingers down the neck to his color. _Where is this affection coming from?_ He looked over again at Leo and Calypso and they both gave him a thumbs up. Bursting up in uncontrollable giggles again at how embarrassing his friends are. "You have an adorable laugh you know." This time Nico couldn't control his blush. The older boy just laughed a little. "How are you always so charming?" Nico mentally high-fived himself for not stuttering. They other boy shrugged. "I guess it just comes along with being my mothers son." Nico just rolled his eyes. "I do have faults though. My anger isn't that great. Although my mother is goddess of friendship, she is still a daughter of Nyx. I am just glad I got her positive traits. Some of my siblings use their traits to deceit people who they fool into friendship." Edwin started shaking his head. "I guess like all gods, there is a positive and negativeness about them." Nico knew what he said was true, but he couldn't think of Philotes as mean. But he has met Nyx. He shuddered at the thought of Philotes having similarities of her mother. Nico was glad Edwin was like the positive side of his mother. He didn't really want to meet his siblings. Suddenly there was a hand on his face. Thumbs brushing his cheek bones. He was glad it was relatively dark in the room so Edwin couldn't see his tomato red face. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Nico looked up at Edwin. He felt relief when he noticed, he was just as nervous as he felt. Maybe that was what made it easier to agree. Nico again not trusting his voice nodded. He felt his body go rigid when their lips first met. But something in his mind told him to relax and he listened. Edwin's lips were smooth and soft. Nico started moving with them. Edwins hands went to the small of Nicos back pulling the younger boy closer. Nico started tangling Edwin's hair with his finger. Nico let out a soft moan when Edwin's tongue graze his bottom lip asking for access. Nico was happy to oblige by opening up his mouth more. They explored each others mouths revealing in the feeling. Nico sucked on the boys lower lip, smiling at the moan that escaped Edwin's mouth before pulling away for air. Both boys were slightly panting from their lack of air. Edwin spoke first, "Well that was nice." Nico couldn't help but smile. The other boys hands were still around nico. He wasn't quite ready for him to let go. Edwin swiped a piece of hair, tucking it away to get a better view of his eyes. "So, you don't have to say yes, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here and uh head back to my place?" Again Nico could see the nervousness on Edwin's face. He knew he was preparing himself for rejection. And like before it only helped Nico calm down. "Yeah I'd like that. I am sure Leo and Calypso would like it too." He was met by a huge smile that made Nico want to tell Edwin his whole life story. With that they headed out the door into the night. 

On the walk to his apartment Nico texted Leo telling him he would meet them back at the tent later. The further they walked the more nervous he got. He appreciated the squeeze of their interlocked hands from Edwin. Once they finally reached his door he was surprised to meet what seemed like a million stairs. _Gods this walk was lasting forever._ Once they reached the top Edwin grabbed the sides of his face gently and continued where they left off at the club. Their lips moved with each other with grace. Nico for a moment forgot why he was nervous, until he felt Edwin pull away. His hands were still on Nico's face rubbing his cheeks. He met Nico's eyes with his own and spoke. "I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to. If you are uncomfortable with anything just tell me to stop." Nico just looked down at his feet trying to hide his blush. "It is just that, I am not what you would call experienced in this department." When Nico finally looked up he was met with a small smile. "Thats okay. I just don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." Nico felt a little better but he was still nervous. Nico lifted up his arms to wrap around the taller boys neck and started their kiss again. He could feel the other boys lips pull into a smile. This time it was Nico that initiated the tongue use, feeling giddy when he heard Edwin let out a little moan. He felt his hand start to explore the others body while they made their way to the bedroom. He felt himself being lifted up and being pushed against the door. He started laughing when his head was pushed against the door. Edwin joined in apologizing for the injury. Edwin fumbled with the door knob trying to hold Nico with his other hand. Putting all his weight into opening the door, they practically fell on the bed once it opened. They both pulled away for a moment, both from nerves and just the situation of falling on the bed. Edwin grabbed Nico and pulled him onto his lap, smiling at the little gasp that escaped the younger ones mouth. Nico shuddered when Edwin putting his hands under his shirt while trailing kisses along his neck. With one smooth move Edwin pulled Nico's shirt off. Nico crashed lips with his again hungry for more intimacy. He ran his hands under Edwin's trying to feel every part of his body. His thumb brushed over his nipple making Edwin moan louder into Nico's mouth. Nico lifted the boys shirt over his head and stared at the brunets body. He muscles were defined for a demigod who rarely saw action. Nico felt his member pressing against his jeans making it uncomfortable. Edwin must have noticed because he pulled their groins together. Both boys let out a moan of pleaser. Edwin pushed Nico over onto his back. He kissed him down his neck stopping at his collar bone and biting it. Nico had to bite his lip to stop another moan from escaping. He made his way down to Nico's nipple taking it into his mouth, biting and suckling on it. Nico didn't even know this part of his body could be so sensitive. He started making his way lower. kissing his stomach until he reached his jeans. Nico didn't know why he stopped until he saw Edwin was waiting for approval. Nico looked into his eyes, seeing the look of lust in his eyes. Nico just gave out a breathless yes. He was unsure if the other boy heard it until he felt his pants drop. Edwin went back to kissing his stomach. He started teasing him with his thumb barely under his waistband. He bit his skin by his hip, causing the other boy to moan before he could bet his lip to stop himself. Nico felt his aroused member be released when his boxers were finally pulled off. He groaned when Edwin's thumb brushed against the head of his penis. He has never felt this kind of pleasure before. That all changed when he felt Edwin's lips meet his penis and start to suck. Nico grabbed onto the bed sheets for support. Afraid that if he let go he would float away. He could feel Edwin's tongue messaging his penis. Nico wasn't trying to hold back the moans anymore. He was relishing in the moment. His ecstasy increased when Edwin responded to his moan by humming. "Fuck." escaped Nico's mouth. He wrapped his fingers into the brunets hair while moving his hips up to push himself farther into his mouth. Edwin's hands moved their way to Nico's balls, massaging them. "Gods, that feel good." Edwin pulled his mouth off his penis to twirl his tongue around the tip of the penis sending Nico into a Frenzy. "Fuck I-I'm close." Edwin started stroking him, while putting him a little further in his mouth. Nico could feel the knot in his stomach titan. He knew he wasn't going to last any longer. Nico felt his body spasm as he released himself into Edwin's mouth, with a loud moan. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the brunet. What he saw was almost as satisfying as his release. He marveled in the beauty that was Edwin. He could see the traces of sweat on his brow. His eyes were swimming with lust. As he made his gaze down he saw cum at the corner of his mouth. His member was dripping with precum. Nico reached out and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, pulling him in. He licked the corner of his mouth tasting himself. He flipped him over and straddled the brunette. He crashed their mouths together tasting more of himself, fueling himself with desire. He started making his way down until he reached the shaft of his penis. His tongue started licking slow from the base all the way to the tip. He smiled to himself when he felt Edwin's body shudder under his touch. He wrapped his mouth and tongue around the head of his penis. Taking in the other boys taste for the first time. It was not unlike his own. He started moving his mouth farther down, trying to find a way to give him as much pleasure as he gave Nico. Nico raised his hand to the boys waist and dragged his nails down. He got the response he wanted. Edwin leaned into him, letting out curses in Dutch. He felt Edwins fingers wrap themselves into Nico's curls pushing his penis further into Nico's mouth. It took all his efforts not to gag. Nico started moving his tongue around while scratching the sensitive area at the boys waits. Edwin let out more moans of pleasure making Nico hum in satisfaction. He heard the boy say he was close. Nico started stroking the shaft while his mouth and tongue worked the tip. He moved the hand on his waist to his balls and started massaging. He felt the boys body start to stiffen more until he felt his mouth fill up with Edwin's cum. He tried again not to gag and swallowed. He felt proud of himself for being able to. He felt himself being pulled onto the other boys lips. Mouth and tongue exploring each other. They pulled away and both laid on their backs panting. 

He didn't trust himself to speak. He was content with just laying there in the silence. "So was that your first time doing that?" He heard Edwin ask. Nico felt his cheeks grow red with embarrassment. His voice was almost a whisper. "Was it that obvious." He could feel the boy roll over to face Nico, who refused to meet the other boys eyes. "Gods, no I didn't mean it that way. It was great. I wouldn't have guessed it was your first time if I didn't know." Nico rolled over and just raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was?" Edwin just smiled at him. "Well along with my moms job as being the goddess of friendship, and affection she is also the daimon of intercourse and represents the pleasure of sex. I usually have a good read on people with their relationships both platonic and intimate." Nico now understood why Edwin was so good at what he did. It was another great trait he got from his mother. "So are you good with relationship advice life a child of Aphrodite?" Edwin looked up as if thinking. "Well I have never met a child of Aphrodite, but I guess yes. Why did you need advice about William?" Nico knew he was as red as a tomato, this time not having the dark night club to hide it. He kept opening and closing his mouth contemplating what to say, probably looking like a gaping fish. "How did you, why did you, How?" Edwin just chuckled a little, holding and playing with Nico's fingers. "I thought I just explained that. I am able to read relationships, friends and more than that. I could tell from you and from my short conversation with him." Nico covered his face with his elbows "Gods, thats embarrassing," he mumbled. Edwin just laughed again as a reply. "It isn't embarrassing, it is natural. You guys have a very strong bond. And you are both attracted to each other." This made Nico peak from behind his elbow. "Im sorry did you say 'both'?" Edwin just lifted and eyebrow at him, "You didn't know it is obvious?" Nico threw his hands up. "Maybe for a child of someone of a love deity! But I am a child of Hades. This whole time I didn't make a move because I thought there was no way he felt the same." Nico was glad Edwin didn't laugh again as a response. The brunette gave him a small smile. "He is crazy about you. I highly doubt he cares about who your father is. I don't know anything about your past so I can't assume to know everything about you or him. But what I can tell is there is a serious connection between the two of you. You just have to have a leap of faith." Nico let out a breath of air. He felt relief over the fact he now knows Will feels the same way. Then realization hit him. "Its too late, He is with someone else. I don't want to say something and ruin the happiness he already has." He didn't want to meet Edwin's eyes. "I am sorry to hear that Nico. You seem like a genuine person. I hope you find the happiness you seek." Nico felt gratitude towards the son of Philotes. "I am sorry for talking about Will, after what we did tonight, i feel rude." He was only met with the same friendly smile. "It is fine. I did have a great time tonight. To be honest I would have brought up Will anyways. I don't see many bonds like the one you two share. It is beautiful. I would like for my friends to be happy. If you ever need advice or help about anything I am here if you need it." Nico didn't know who he surprised more, himself or Edwin, when he wrapped himself in a hug with the brunette. "I am new at this whole friendship thing. I have had a hard life, but I am trying to make the best of what I have now. I guess what I am trying to say is that I appreciate it. Truly." The two boys pulled away and started talking. Nico decided to open up to his new friend, about his life and his adventures. While Edwin did the same about his life. They talked until the sun rose.


	11. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess, shrine, monsters. :)  
> I don't own these lovely characters. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just own this story.

It was a bittersweet day presenting the shrine to Philotes. The son of Hades has grown rather fond of the goddess and her son. She thanked them all with a kiss on both cheeks and yet another flower crown. They needed to move on to their next client in Croatia. Nico and Leo were ecstatic because they were huge fans of Game of Thrones. It is not everyday you can visit Kings Landing. Their next shrine would be dedicated to Epione, goddess of soothing pain, wife to Asklepios. When he found out who they were dedicating it to, he texted will. 

**Nico:**

/We just found out our new client and where we are going. Epione is who we are working with. We are going to Kings Landing! A.K.A Croatia. Thats right you're jealous. So what are you up to Measter Will?/

**Will:**

/Well Jon Snow, if you must know I have been slowly dying of excessive homework, again. You are right, I am jealous you lucky son of a harpy! Epione, She is Asklepios' wife. I guess that would make her my sister-in-law? I would say 'Thats weird to think about' but I guess that is just a normal life of greek demigod./

It had been a long time nickname when it came to game of thrones between the two friends. Nico called Will Measter because he was a healer. And will called Nico Jon Snow because of the similarities between the two boys, Dark hair, and eyes. And the always serious, sad, and determined facial expression. 

**Nico:**

/Yeah, trying to think of who, or how you are related to everyone gives me a headache. That sucks about the homework, but if you look on the bright side you only have a couple years left of enduring it all. and you are only on your first year in!/

**Will:**

/I hate you./

Nico started chuckling to himself when Calypso came to tell him they were landing in ten minutes. 

**Nico** :

/Nah I don't think you do. We are going to land soon, so I got to go. Take it easy sunshine./

After Nico was done with getting everything together he went above deck. The crystal blue waters reminded him of Will's eyes. The buildings that surrounded the coast were captivating and full of history. He looked across the bay to see his old home, Italy. Being so close made him want to abandon the whole quest and head across the water. But part of him wanted to get further away as possible. He didn't want to be haunted by more memories and hidden horrors. He took a deep breath. He needed and wanted to learn all he could. 

After setting up camp the three companions decided to check out their new town, for the next few months. The city was even more beautiful up close. The streets were filled merchants, and markets. The buildings were painted with vibrant colors that seemed to bring the city to life. By the fifth day the three were familiar with the city. They decided to meet Epione at their favorite cafe. He and Calypso chatted while waiting for the goddess to arrive and Leo to bring them their order. "Are you sure we cannot change your mind about not coming back to camp half blood with us? Leo and I are only going back for a couple of months before leaving again."

"If I go back to camp I am afraid I will never leave." He let out a nervous chuckle. "I know it sounds silly, but If I leave while I am so close I'm afraid all my courage will leave me. I just want to learn more about my past. Whether the knowledge be good or bad.” Calypso met him with sad eyes and reached across the table to grab his hand. “I understand Nico, I am just going to miss you. Maybe while we are traveling we can visit you.” Nico smiled at his friend. She was so unlike the rest of their immortal family. She was humble, friendly and so _human_. Maybe all the gods should spend their lives secluded by themselves to learn manners. He let out a sigh at the thought. He knew it was wishful thinking. At least a majority of the Deities were at peace with one another.

 

He saw a woman who was walking towards them who was radiating power. He knew she was the goddess they were waiting for. Her aura was one similar to the Apollo cabin when they were checking patients. It was a calm, warm, friendly, and professional. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt tucked into a grey pencil skirt. Her outfit was wrapped up in a white doctor jacket with pens sitting in the front pocket. Her hair, which was pulled back in a tight bun, was light brown with a few grey streaks. On her face was a black pair of glasses. Nico stood up and Calypso followed his lead. They both bowed their head and shoulders a little and both spoke. “It is nice to meet you Lady Epione.” She smiled at them both. “Please there is no need for the ‘Lady’ and bowing business. We are going to be working together, please just call me Epione or Doctor E. Now Shall we?” The three sat down together. “I would like to thank you for what you are going to be doing for us deities, The Pontifix Maximus has truly given his word to honor us. It has been too long since we have had any honor bestowed upon us, some of us have never been acknowledged truly.” She smiled and Nico could see her crows eyes getting more wrinkly. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact, she allowed herself to have that feature. Most gods hated the smallest imperfections. “Now how about introductions Hmm? I was under the assumption there were to be three demigods to help.”

 

“There are three of us. The other one in our party has gone to get food and refreshments inside. I am Nico, son of Hades.” She raised her eyebrows in a quizzically manner. Nico was use to it whenever he introduced himself. “Yes, I have heard of you. You have had quite a sad life haven’t you.” She gave him a small sad smile and grabbed his hand. “Hmm yes indeed I can feel pain and sadness in your experience I am sorry you had to endure so much so young.” Nico just gave her a nod unsure of what to say. “I am calypso, daughter of Atlas. I no longer hold the burden of immortality.” Epione gave Calypso a look he couldn’t quite figure out, but it changed to a smile quickly. “It is nice to meet you Calypso. And who is your other friend?” As if on cue Leo found them. Nico saw a flash of Anger on the Goddesses face. She obviously had something against Leo. Nico didn’t know what it was but he was going to figure it out. He turned to see if Calypso saw it too but she was too busy smiling at Leo. When his eyes went back to the Goddess she was back to her smile, but it was different, more forced. “Hello, I am Leo, a.k.a Hot Stuff, son of Hephaestus. Its nice to meet you. I met your Husband, he helped us with our quest. He is an awesome guy.” Her smile got wide but it didnt reach her eyes. “Yes he has mentioned you. He was quite happy to have you and your friends visit him, he does not get patients often.”

They spent the next few hours talking about ideas, until the goddess had to leave.

 

The next three months flew by quickly. The shrine they settled on doing was quite small and was to be put outside a hospital. Nico still couldn’t figure out what the Goddess had against Leo. He was just glad they only had a day until presenting it.

They were waiting outside the hospital for Epione When the monster showed up. “What the tartarus is **_that_**!” Twenty feet away from them walking out of the forest near by walked out a creature none of them have seen before. It stood at about eight feet tall. Its lower half of its body has covered in fur, and its legs were similar to that of a hairy horse. Its torso was human and muscular. The head looked like an angry wolf with a single eye in the middle of its forehead. The beast leaned its head back and let out a screeching howl before heading straight at them.

 

The demigods and ex-titaness stood frozen in fear. How do you fight something you have never fought before? Calypso was the First to charge. She ran at the beast full force with daggers in her hands. It swung at her, but her reflexes were fast. She ducked and slashed at its legs. He howled in pain. The two boys soon joined in, fighting and slashing at the beast. Leo set it on fire, and Nico jumped and Stabbed its Eye. The creature let out a frantic howl before turning into dust.

 

The three friends were panting and sore from the bruises they received. “Does anyone have a clue at to what the hell that thing was?” “No. Whatever it was, it wasn’t Greek. Last time I checked we didn’t have a dog headed Cyclops.” Nico let out a nervous chuckle. “Don’t forget those horse legs.” Leo just laughed. “Oh how could I forget that. I am just glad it is gone.” They all just agreed and turned back to the hospital when they heard another howl. _Leave it to Leo to jinx the situation_ was Nico’s thought before they turned around to see where the sound was coming from.

 

Their eyes gazed back to the forest to see another one of the beasts slowly coming out of the forest. It too leaned its head back in a howl, but this time it was greeted with another howl in the background, and another, and another. The hair on Nico’s body stood at attention. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Five creatures were walking towards them. They were about to charge when Epione stood in between both groups.

 

Leo grinned at the Goddess, “Thank Gods you’re here. These creatures just came out of nowhere we could use your help kicking these dogclops hybrid ass.” She gave him a malicious smile. “Oh but they did come here for a reason, son of Hephaestus, They came to destroy you. It has been so long since the Psoglav have feasted on demigods. Who am I to deny them a delicious meal.” Leo and Calypso’s mouths were open in disbelief. Calypso spoke, “Why, why do you have need to harm us? We have been nothing but kind to you. You said yourself you appreciate we are building shrines to everyone.” The goddess just gave a hysterical laugh. “You stupid child, this has nothing to do with shrines. I have to say I am happy with the way mine turned out. This is because of _his_ actions.” She nodded and glared in the direction of Leo. “What in the name of my father did I do to you?” Her eyes burned red at the question. “What haven’t you done, you revolting demigod? You are the reason my husband is in trouble! You and your friends tricked him into making that potion. If it were not for you, he wouldn’t be in the predicament he is in. He was already in trouble with Zeus before, now it is worse. And what did you use it for? To save a bitch from an island?” Leos fists were clenched tight with flames surrounding them. “Look we were not trying to get him in trouble. He was nice and happy to help us. He knew what we were going to do, and he knew how we would use it. He seemed fine with it.” She snarled at him. “I do not care if he was fine with doing it. You tricked him! Now you will pay.” With that she left, and the Psoglav attacked.

 

Leo shot fire at two of them, but they had incredible speed. Calypso was attacking the other with daggers. That left the other two for Nico. Nico and Leo managed to take down one of their two monsters. Nico cut his other monster in the abdomen and if fell to the ground. He was about to put his sword in for the final blow when he heard Calypso scream. He turned to see her flying back from getting hit and land against a tree. She wasn’t moving. Leo screamed and attacked the monster that hit his girlfriend. He has never seen Leo so angry. He burned the Psoglav until it was dust. He then turned his attention to Calypso. “C’mon Cally, stay with me.” He pulled out some nector and ambrosia from his tool belt and started feeding it to her. She finally let out a gasp and Leo pulled her in tighter. Nico felt relief until he spotted the Psoglav Leo left to fight the one who attacked Calypso. He knew Leo wouldn’t have time to fight it. Nico panicked, he didn’t want it to hurt his friends. It seemed like luck was never on their sides. _Luck,_ he thought.

He pulled out the necklace Jamie gave him before he left. _Thank Gods for little Theseus._ Nico pulled out the charm and put it to his lips, “Give me a way to save my friends.” He whispered to it. He heard a voice in his head reply back, _“If that is what you wish, son of Hades, so be it. However remember, the bigger the wish, the larger the consequence, for there must always be balance.”_ Nico didn’t care about the consequence at the moment. He only wanted to save his friends. He started running towards the beast when he noticed the tree next to it was not grounded all the way. He used that to his advantage. He threw his sword into the ground and made connection to the crack by the tree. The ground started opening and the tree gave way onto the monster. It screamed as the tree fell on top of it. Then it screamed louder as it started falling into the depths of Tartarus. He sealed the crack and ran to his friends. They both looked at him with wide eyes. “Thank you Nico, I-I didn’t notice him. You saved us.” Nico just rolled his eyes and gave them a small smile. “Oh you know, someone has to save your sorry ass Valdez.” Leo just gave his friend a small laugh. Nico turned to Calypso to ask if she was okay but she cut off into a scream. “Nico look out!” Nico didn’t have time to turn around. He was pulled down to the ground. He screamed in pain. The Psoglav had his jaws around his legs. He could feel its teeth crack his bone. He forgot about the beast trying to save Leo. He heard Caerus’ warning again. _The bigger the wish, the larger the consequence._ He screamed in pain again when the monster bit down harder. He wasn’t in a position to fight back. He was surprised when it let him go. For a moment he thought was done with him, but then it latched onto his side. He screamed again. He felt it growl in approval, satisfied he was going to have his meal. With the last strength Nico had, he pulled up his sword and stabbed it in it’s eye. The beast let him go with a final howl before it burst into dust. He could feel his life force leaving him. He could see Leo and Calypso running towards him. Mouths moving but he couldn’t hear their voices. He closed his eyes. His body was getting colder his vision weaker. He saw a ray of light and a figure that looked like an angel approach him before he closed his eyes. _There must always be balance_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Psoglav is a scandinavian/croatian monser. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was a collaboration work but there was a falling out. I will be continuing the best I can.

Will was dreaming or at least he thought he was. Last he checked he was writing up an essay on anatomy. Now he was in what looked like a doctors waiting room. There were people around him that looked extremely ill. He could not sit still and watch these people sit miserably waiting for help, dream or not. He got up to ask what was wrong when a voice stopped him. "They don't know you are here William Solace."

He spun around quickly to see a beautiful figure in front of him. Said figure was a woman who seemed a few years older than him. Her brown hair that reached low on her hips adorned several braids, each with their own special colored feather. She wore a purple dyed gypsy styled skirt with a peasant top tucked in. Hanging loosely on her neck was a crystal that radiated energy. The godly side of him was on alert from being faced with any newcomer especially those found in dreams, but this figure had an aura that felt familiar, as if he knew her. Maybe he went crazy from studying too hard. The only time he has dreams like these are from over studying or if his father stops for a chat, or to recite a horrible haiku. Gods he hopes she won't start spouting out poetry.

The woman laughed. "Have no fear William I am not here to recite sonnets. I did not receive that gift from my grandfather. I don't even think his children who have received said gift appreciate his poems. No offense." She hummed and walked passed a few people in the waiting room, and chanted while touching their foreheads.

"None taken. Um not to be rude but who are you and why did you bring me here? I have an essay due tomorrow and i need to finish. I mean you called dad your grandfather, but do you know how many kids he has? It doesn't really narrow it down."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked to the next patient and did the same thing. "Honestly what is the point of these 'essays' you have more knowledge than any other person at your school. You don't need it, it is in your blood, like it was in my fathers. My name is Aceso, daughter of daughter of Asclepius and Epione, and goddess of healing, and your niece. You are free to go back to your essay Uncle but I am hear to warn you, your friend, the son of hades is fading and you are the only one who can help."

Will's attention shifted from essay to Nico. "What happened." He could feel his heart hammering in his chest from fear. He could not leave in his time of need. He waited for an answer but all he got was a goddess who looked contrite. He had never seen a look on a deity unless it was aimed at another god or goddess, but never a human, even a half-blood.

"I am sorry Uncle, but my mother is at fault. She feels the son of Hephaestus wronged my father by using the potion to bring life back into the dead. My father did it willingly, he does not regret it. But my mother,while a gentle woman, does not take kindly to those who hurt her family. She sent beasts after the son of Hades, Hephaestus, and daughter of Atlas. While the other two came out less harmed, the son of Hades did not. It is up to you."

"What the hell was your mom thinking? There were building her, her monument and then she decides to attack all of them because Leo was there? If this is what happened why haven't you all ready healed him yourself?!" Will shouted. In the back of his head he knew he was being unfair. It was not her fault but he couldn't see it like that. Not when Nico was involved.

Aceso raised her hands up to calm Will down. "You know after the war with Gaia things have not been good for our side of the family. Your father lost favor with Zeus for the roman. and My father the same after the potion he brewed for the son of Hephaestus. If I were to help him alone it would cause more problems not only for me but both of them as well. But I can aid you."

While still angry, Will knew she was right. So he took a deep breath to calm down. "What do I have to do?"

Aceso smiles and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial. In it was a wispy type liquid the color of gold. "This should help your friend, It is a simple healing tonic. However you will not just heal him with the tonic alone. I am going to bless you, It should boost your healing powers, and it will stay with you so use it wisely. Being that we both descendants of Apollo it will increase his power within you. There is a possibility it may not work, you have to focus, for if not it will tear you apart. I can transport you from here. Be safe uncle. for if this works I believe it won't be the last time you will need there new powers." She pressed her hands to his forehead and he felt himself being wrapped around warmth and a bright light. 

He could feel heat pooling within his stomach spreading throughout his body. It burned at first like he was being engulfed the sun. He started to scream when he heard Aceso's voice once more, _calm uncle, it is the blessing. It is awakening the godly powers within you. You were chosen for this blessing, for this extra power, the pain will fade. Anchor yourself onto something, any powerful thought._  He focused on Nico, his smile, laugh, his coffee colored eyes, the way he said the name, his blush. He could not let him down. He felt the heat subsiding slowly until he felt just a energy buzzing within him.  _Good Uncle. Go save your friend. Farewell William Solace, Blessed son of Apollo._

The light around hims faded and he was somewhere else interlay. He saw Calypso and Leo standing over a figure on the ground. He ran to them knowing the other figure was Nico. He pushed them aside. He knelt next to Nico, trying to assets the damage. He had a big gash on his shoulder and another on his leg. His torso had what looked like a shark took a bite out of him. His first instinct was to cry and cling Nico's damaged body, but he had a job to do. He reached into his pocket for the vial and cradled the back of Nico's neck to open his mouth to take the medicine. After he got the medicine into his system he went to work on healing the bigger issues. He felt his powers hum within him. He began to chant and bright tendrils of lights left his hands weaving their way into Nico's injuries. He could see the wounds start to close but he felt more than that. He could feel the energy stopping infection, his knack for healing has never been this strong. He poured more energy into Nico and felt the brunets heart getting stronger, and breath start to even. Pushing out the last of his energy Nico's wounds closed leaving only faint scars and dry blood. Will brushed the hair back out of Nico's face watching the color slowly come back to his face. He took in a relieved breath and stood up, only to feel himself falling back, blacking out from exhaustion. 

 


End file.
